


Здравствуй (ты нужна мне)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC maybe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Кайло встречает Рей после очень долгого перерыва.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Tadanori

У неё красивые руки, думает Кайло, отмечая сбитые костяшки пальцев, ссадину на тыльной стороне кисти, длинный тонкий шрам, протянувшийся через левую ладонь. Он целует этот шрам, давно зарубцевавшуюся полоску кожи, и пытается вспомнить, сколько же они не виделись — шесть месяцев? Восемь?

— Восемь с половиной, — вслух произносит Рей, глядя на него в упор. Кайло скучал по её открытому, упрямому взгляду. — Если считать по стандартному корусантскому времени.

— Долго.

— Долго, — соглашается она. — Мастер Люк...

Кайло не даёт Рей договорить. Тянет на себя, обнимая, смыкает ладони на узкой спине, выдыхает в сухие, потрескавшиеся губы:

— Мастер Люк подождёт, — и наконец целует её.

Он скучал, очень скучал, и благодарен Скайуокеру за очередной повод увидеться с Рей — десятый за три года, прошедших с уничтожения Сноука и падения Первого Ордена, — но сейчас то, зачем она прилетела на Нар-Шаддаа, кажется далёким и неважным. Потом, всё потом, эта мысль бьётся в голове Кайло, когда он тянет, снимая, выцветшую джедайскую робу через голову Рей, когда сажает её себе на колени — лёгкую, вёрткую, сильную, когда ласкает небольшую крепкую грудь, так приятно и правильно ложащуюся в его ладони.

Рей выгибается, прижимаясь к нему, цепляется тёплыми руками за шею, стонет тихо-тихо:

— Бен.

Она никогда не зовёт его Кайло. Отказалась в их первую встречу — первую из тех, на которых они не пытались друг друга убить, — а он даже не думал спорить. Было всё равно, какое имя произносит Рей, да и сейчас плевать, если честно — неважно, что она говорит, пока подаётся навстречу его движениям, трётся бёдрами о вставший член, царапает короткими ногтями спину. Слова перестают иметь значение, остаются только выдохи — жаркие, неровные, — когда он поднимается, держа Рей на руках и, избавившись от остальной одежды, укладывает её на неразобранную постель.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Рей, а в голове Кайло словно натягивается невидимая нить, заставляющая его тут же прижаться теснее, лечь на неё сверху, устроиться между раздвинутых ног — тёплая кожа к тёплой коже — и наклонить голову, целуя шею, грудь, вылизывая плоский поджарый живот и быстро спускаясь ниже.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Рей, и Кайло подчиняется, ласкает её пальцами. Легко касается коротких завитков в паху, обводит, раздвигая, нежные складки, проникает в её тело, чувствуя, какая Рей горячая и влажная внутри, как она реагирует на осторожные движения его руки — а потом повторяет то же самое ртом; голову ведёт от её вкуса, чистого и сладкого, на языке.

— Сильнее, — выдыхает Рей, и Кайло отстраняется на мгновение, смотрит на неё — красивая, она такая красивая сейчас, жадная, ждущая — и входит в Рей одним плавным, слитным движением. 

Их первый раз всегда быстрый; Кайло так давно её не видел, так давно хотел, и теперь, когда он чувствует, как Рей сжимается вокруг него снова и снова, как дрожат её бёдра, как она кусает его в плечо — сильно, больно, так, что после обязательно останется след, — то понимает, что не продержится и пяти минут. Ещё несколько движений, и Рей подаётся ему навстречу, замирает, выгнувшись на постели и прижавшись к нему — а Кайло кончает, едва успев выйти из неё и пачкая семенем её живот. 

Ласковая, тёплая Сила Рей окатывает его, словно волна. Кайло закрывает глаза, ощущая, как понемногу слабеют отзвуки её — и своего — удовольствия, а затем целует Рей, медленно и нежно, и вытягивается на боку рядом с ней, подперев голову ладонью.

— Так чего на этот раз хотел твой мастер Люк?

Рей улыбается ему, светло и немножко лукаво. А потом начинает рассказывать.


End file.
